the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Nara
'Approval:' 11/24/13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Yami is very small and pale for her age. she has short black hair and brown eyes. she always has an umbrella at her side. Yay.jpg Yamis.jpg Yami.jpg Ya.jpg yamisa.jpg yama.jpg yamisak.jpg 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice release ' '''Genin 2: Shadow Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ice Release: Diamond Dust - The user freezes his arm completely and then breaking the ice and sends the shards flying towards his opponent with tremendous speed, the sharp pieces being able to cut up a target. (10 c.p) # Shadow Stitching - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break (10) Equipment *Umbrella *(Set of shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 5 ' (11/24/13) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_Out?&cb=6448 (11/26/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rjqp2/enjoying_the_village_anyone/ (11/27/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rlkoq/at_the_library_anyone/ (11/29/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rsuas/late_nights_anyone/ (11/30/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rtjgi/comfortable_asumizu_only/ (12/1/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rxjxp/walking_anyone/ (12/2/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rui9a/yami_nara_yami_only/ 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Yami was born and raised in konoha her whole life. because of how small and fragile she was her family was very protective of her. it didn't help that she got sick very easily. her mother hated that the nara clan kept her inside so she often helped yami sneak out and train ice techniques. but the clan found out about this and took her mother from her. the clan decided since she was strong enough to handle her mother in a fight that she could learn other techniques. they taught her the clan specialty and slowly but surely let her outside more often. she still doesnt leave the house without her umbrella though since she is very sensitive to sunlight Category:Character